Till We Meet Again
by I am Mystery
Summary: Ciel is turned into a Demon leaving the world behind for 200 years and coming strait back into Undertakers arms. This story is about love, anger and depression. This is and always will be Yoai (Boyboy). and this will be UndertakerxCiel, i don't see many of these type stories so...read if you will im going to bed!
1. Chapter 1:Till then

A man,crazed to a fine point was walking about in his little shop that apparently was full of a certain vibe Ciel had said,reminded him of '_Death'._The boy was correct, his shop _was _built for corpses and anything man giggled ,covering his grinning mouth with a pale nails were long and black,perfect actually. His long, yet light, silver hair swished around as he doubled over in a giggle soon as he stopped giggling he started to think.

_'The boy himself is a joke written in its self, everything he does is of dark intent ever since his parent's died, what a waist his parents were good people...Vincent was a friend of mine and would probably want me to watch over the young earl...but thanks to that butler of his, 'Sebastian' the poor boy's soul will be eaten soon.' _a sigh imitated from him as he started working on a coffin, specially designed for the young Earl himself.

The man tilted his head as he saw a piece of paper within the velvet laid paper consisted of a black and white pattern, black ink roses in the top left and bottom right hand sides with thorns reaching out from started to appear and a growl escaped the silver haired man as he read the upcoming eyes were covered by frizzed out hair but if you could see his eyes, you would duck for cover. A scowl pressed its self to his lips as he read the letter once all of the words were there, just to check if he read it right.

_'In Memory of.._

_*Ciel Phantomhive*_

_Who died at Aug,26th,1889._

_AGED 13 YEARS'_

The man tossed the card down.

"So, the demon finally ended you my young Earl.." The man said quietly, not understanding the feeling he had inside.

_"I guess its time we put you into a better sleeping place Young Earl~"_ he said giggling, though stopped when his heart clinched at the thought of him other than actually _sleeping _but him actually being...Dead.

A frown was placed again on the man's face as he sat down looking at the floor.

"What is going on with me today?" He whispered quietly, looking threw the frizz covering his eyes, looking at all the space excluding the stuff that was placed for his felt...quiet empty, even _with_ the stuff.

A sad sigh fell out into the open air as he sat up.

"I'm the Undertaker, i shouldn't have any feelings whats so ever, i am after all, surrounded with dead people." A smile was now placed on his lips as he walked over to 'his' body's.

"They'll get my mind off of that Demon and Phantomhive.." but even as he said it, deep down in his heart and mind it wasn't true.

Undertaker took a deep breath as he walked over to his smile soon fading from his lips and as he dropped his sewing material he whispered in a hurt and confused voice.

"What is this...feeling...Why now..." He said, closing his eyes and his knee's collided with the cold stone floor.

"Why him."

A ring from his out of date telephone made him get up and walk over gloomily. He answered with a deprived voice.

"Yes...Undertaker talking.." He sighed out.

There was a shocked voice over the static but soon a very familiar voice came threw.

_Ciel._

"Undertaker, are you alright?" Ciel asked, concern filling his voice. A smile graced Undertakers lips.

_Am now.._

Undertaker coughed silently in his sleeve and answered in a voice which would let him know he was smiling.

"Yes Earl~ I'm alright, are you concerned of me? Heehee~" Undertaker giggled as Ciel stammered on the phone.

"N-n-no! not at all! i just need you're help, thats why i called." Ciel grunted.

Undertaker frowned.

"The hurts young Earl, im only here when you need something but invisible the next, not sure if i should help you~" Undertaker said,still frowning.

Ciel sighed "What ever, just make a coffin, make it a closed casket funeral, and then this will be the last you hear from me...well that is unless you can live for almost 200 years undertaker hehe~" Ciel said snidely.

Undertaker raised a slim bro.

"Ciel, you can't live that long.." Undertaker stated.

"Yes i can, at least now i can, Hanna turned me into..what you say, a demon..he~ Sebastian isn't all that happy he can't get himself a meal after all his hard work...Sorry Sebastian." Undertaker heard him, loud and clear.

" So, undertaker please get that done and...maybe, just maybe we will see each other again, Till then undertaker, good-day."

The line went dead, leaving undertaker to stand there in silence as he ghostly made the plans get started and finished quickly.

A smirk finding his lips as he shifted his weight picking up wood.

'_So, you won't be eaten after all E-Ciel~' _

"Ciel~" Undertaker said quietly, liking the way his name rolled off his tongue perfectly.

_'Hehe~ Yes, Ciel, Till we meet again...ill be waiting~"_

* * *

Yeah, so this is going to be an Undertaker and Ciel pairing, sorry for any misspelled words and etc im tired as hell right now its what 5:42 AM 0-0

okay goodnight Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

**Mystery: hey, sorry i have been sick for idk how long, so here is a (probably short) chapter Undertaker if you please!**

**Undertaker: Heehee~ Mystery dose not own Kuroshitsuji only the OC's along the way and herself.**

**Mystery:Thanks, now...im gonna go to sleep**

**Undertaker:Alright, won't promise that nothing won't happen~**

**Oh an btw, i put myself in all my stories so i feel more into my story, eh, now night night**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sick

* * *

Ciel was sick and his friend Mystery was helping him. Sebastian had left four years ago, knowing he could call him anytime put him at ease.

Ciel quickly sat up and threw up what ever was in his stomach into the mettle bowl beside him. After he was done he drank some Gatorade. Ciel threw himself back into his bed not hearing Mystery's footsteps.

"Eww..this is making _me _sick..." Mystery said as she cleaned out the bowl. Hearing her pretend to throw up and grumble about how sick this made her feel made Ciel laugh.

Once Mystery came back into the room she sat the bowl back down next to him and felt his head.

"Maybe i should call my friends doctor to get you checked...though, he doesn't sound..how do you say it.." Mystery trailed off.

"Nevermind, go back to sleep and ill call the doctor alright?" She said, when Ciel nodded and fell asleep Mystery called the doctor.

"Hello, this is Mystery, i was calling to see if you could check up on my friend, he is really sick.."

"I will do what i can." a man said over the line.

"Hm, may i ask who this is?"Mystery asked.

"Heehee~ Just call me Undertaker sweetheart." Undertaker said. Mystery fidgetted .

"Alright, when will you be able to come?" She asked.

Silence meet her but soon his voice came back "How 'bout tomorrow?" He said.

Mystery nodded.

"Sounds good." she said "See you then."

"Alright, good luck miss." Then the line went dead. Mystery shivered, the man even though she doesn't know him gave her the creeps.

Rolling her eye's she walked over to her room and plopped down on her bed.

She started feeling woozy, she growled "Ciel, you better not get me sick..."

The light turned off and everything in their house went quiet.

* * *

**Yeah not my best chapter but.. ill make the next chapter longer, hell ill make two chapters, anyway good night my pets **


	3. Chapter 3: the woman in blue

**Hey sorry for the late update TT-TT im a horrible person i know.**

**Ciel: Stop your whining im trying to sleep this head ache.**

**Sebastian:Young master, be polite.**

**Ciel: *Scoffs* whatever, Sebastian give me some Advil..**

**Sebastian: Yes, my lord.**

**Okay 0-0 anyway uhm here's the next chapter, ill make this extra long for my tardiness! and Sebastian, your sepoused to be gone! *makes Sebastian disappear*there!**

**Ciel: just get on with it!**

**Alright, alright, gee wiz **

* * *

A tall man dressed in whitish grey walked up to a three story house, his lips twitched up wards as he walked to the front door. With a pale patient hand that held a scare on its pinky finger he knocked gently. While waiting he checked his phone for any new texts. Seeing as there were none he placed it back into his back pocket as the front door opened. A little girl about the age of five stood in front of the man in whitish grey.

The little girl smiled as she held a stuffed bunny in her small arm. She had blackish blue hair that went to her shoulders, she wore a pink dress with sparkles on the bottom of the frizzy mess. Her tiny feet were covered in pink socks and in her other tiny hand it held a fake sword.

The little girl looked up at the man. A playful aura surrounded both her and the man.

"Hello, are you here to play save the lady in blue with me!" The girl squealed excitedly, but frowned when he shook his head no. The little girl pouted silently but a smile soon found her lips once more.

"Oh, are you here to help daddy Ciel? He's been very sick and mommy is getting tired...My name is Bridget!" The young girl said enthusiastically. The tall man looked down at Bridget sadly. A sad smile sketched on to his lips as he squatted down to her height._So he's married and has a kid...how sad.._the man thought.

"Hello Bridget, my name is Dr. Alexander , but please call me Undertaker ..and yes i am here to treat Ciel's illness but until your mother comes here to show me the way we could play a game if you so wish." Undertaker said in a friendly manor, Bridget smiled as she ran into the living room, dragging Undertaker along with her. She sat Undertaker down on the navy blue couch in the light blue room. The living room was painted in many blues and some white. The furniture was no different. Bridget grabbed a crown an placed it on Undertakers head.

"You'll be the king and i'll be the knight! I get to kill dragons, and hunt for anything that will harm the castle." Bridget said happily as she placed a plastic sword in her tiny hand again after she was done placing the crown. Undertaker smiled, as he thought of something that would peek her interest.

He coughed making his voice deeper when he said "Well then, I have a dangerous journey for you to in take...are you sure you are ready for this my young knight." Undertaker said quizzically. This earned him a squeal of excitement from the young girl before she coughed and bowed. Her lips in a small ghost of a smile as she placed a small fragile hand to her heart.

"Of course my king. Only the best can be of your serves. To what is this dangerous journey my king?" Bridget said in a tone that matched ones of an adult. Undertaker smiled.

"My young knight, that is true...the dangerous journey is to go through the darkness of the hallway of death, threw the many rooms of the cherry blossoms, but be careful for the cherry blossoms are poisonous with one touch of the petals your done for." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Am i in search of something, someone my king?" Bridget said, _Her acting skills are very good...she must get it from Ciel.._ Undertaker thought sadly. His frown was replaced quickly with a smile.

"You are in search of the lady of this house hold. Now go my knight and bring me the lady in blue." Undertaker said throwing his hand in the air. Bridget 'the knight' bowed and scrambled off to go find the' lady in blue'. Once she was out of sight Undertaker giggled softly to himself.

He shook his head gently as he took off the crown and waited for his young 'knight' to return. He sat comfortably on the plush couch taking in the scenery in front of him. There where pictures on almost every wall, while the dark maple side tables held photographs of the young family. A frown permanently found his lips as he wrenched his sight away from the pictures. _He _looks happy in all of them, Undertaker sighed as he stood up. Then a thought took him by surprise, _Where's Sebastian at? He was supposed to look after the boy for all eternity..._ His thoughts were taken away as a light tug was felt on his whitish grey trench coat sleeve.

Undertaker looked down to see the big bright hazel eyes of his so called 'knight'. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Did my young knight find the lady in blue?" He asked. Bridget shook her head sadly.

Undertaker frowned as he took in her appearance, her skin was paler than it was moments ago, her little body shook continuously as her bottom lip trembled. Tears were forming in the corners of her big hazel eyes as she starred at the dark stair well. She sniffed as she looked up at her new found best friend.

"Mommy's in trouble..." she whined helplessly. Undertaker glanced a questioning gaze toward her.

"What do you mean trouble?" He asked curiously. His heart jumping almost out of his chest on what she says next.

"My step daddy is back and is here to hurt mommy and ciel..he's upstairs with mommy! He's hurting her! Please help!" She cried, causing Undertaker to pick her up and hold her close to him.

"Sh...I'll save you mom and Ciel... I promise.." Undertaker whispered in the frightened child's ear. He smoothed her hair, stopping when a deep voice etched into the room. Something that shocked Undertaker to no end.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Undertaker." A man dressed in black with only a bit of white showing from underneath his black vest, the man was in Undertakers shaded view. Undertakers eye's widened as he looked at the man in front of him in disbelief.

"C-Claude?!" after he said that, everything went dark.

" Mr. Doctor man!" was the last of what heard before he slumped completely into the depths of the dream realm.

* * *

**Ciel: Why's Claude here? I thought he died!**

**Mystery: Shut up i couldn't think of anyone else so i just let him in the story...*mumbles under my breath* freaky eight legged fucker...*cough* anyway here is the next chapter, i hope you like it, i will start on the new one right now 0-0 i promise**

**Bridget: *giggles* Mys...Mystery does not own Black butler...*giggles* Lets play some more undertaker!**

**Undertaker: *Smiles* In the land of laughter we go!**

**Mystery: 0-0...alrighty then...**

**Ciel: Oh, by the way where _IS _Sebastian...i haven't seen him yet in the story..**

**Mystery/Undertaker: It doesn't matter you belong to undertaker (Me)!**

**Mystery: *Laughs* anyway good day people ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 a discovery, tell the world

**What did i say? I told you id make another chapter along with the third one!.. but i swear -.- i think the website takes out a few words or something D:**

**Bridget: Mystery does not own Black butler, only me and herself and the plot.**

**Ciel: Where's Sebastian!**

**Undertaker: *glares* -.- what am i? chopped liver ! of all the things *grumbles***

**Don't worry undertaker, he'll come around i swear :D anyway read if you want BYE ^_^**

**PS****. there will be little 'comical' at the beginning and end of each story so, read them if you have a bad day :D**

**oh and btw if things are missing or spelled wrong, let me know**

* * *

**Bridget's**** POV**

Anger and disgust rose in my tummy as the tall monster stood up from Man who had been hit upside the head with a pan. At a different circumstance i would have laughed because it's a pan...and it had hit someone..yeah, i spend way to much time with mommy. I shook my head and pouted at the monster man and point at him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do monster man, did your mommy ever teach you manors! Apparently she didn't teach you any!" I shouted angerly. The man chuckled scarily but i held my ground. If i take this monster man down then i'll become a real knight! I smiled, but it soon fell as the monster man hit the wall with a pained grunt. I growled as my eyes changed to a glowing pink, but they soon cooled when i saw a new man standing front of me. My smile grew bigger.

"Daddy!" i cried happily as the man looked at me with happy eyes. Well at least i hope they were happy, i don't want to be a disappointment...what ever that means..

The man turned fully so i could see him better, he had a white T-shirt on that tightly hugged his chest and abdomen. His legs carried blue jeans and a watch hung from one of the pocket. His nails were short and black and his hair was long and the color of a raven's feather. Daddy got on one knee and looked at me.

"Bridget?" He asked, i forgot... my daddy hasn't been here since i was three. And as crazy as it sounds, that was five hundred years ago. He had business to take care of and never returned, leaving my mommy very sad. She cried all the time and whined about how lonely she was. Well, until she met monster man, my 'what my mommy called him at the time' my father figure or something.

Before i could say or do anything someones arm's brought me to them as my daddy's hand went flying past the place my face was just minutes ago.I gulped and looked up to see...

"Mr. Doctor Man!" I smiled brightly, causing him to return it before he looked at my daddy.

"So your the real father...good, anyway... why would you hurt your own kin?" He asked, sounding baffled by it just as much as i was.

My daddy growled.

"That isn't my daughter! It's that eight legged fucker who tore my family apart!" He cried out in anger as he tried to come at me again. Mr. Doctor man Jumped up and landed on the stair's ledge. Mr. Doctor glared at my daddy.

"Mr. Doctor man..." I was hushed by Mr. Doctor man, he gave me a grin and said "Please...call me Undertaker." Undertaker said kindly.

I smiled a fake smile.

"Okie dokie,...undertaker...Does my daddy hate me?" I asked as i starred into the wine colored eyes of my daddy. He glared at me.

"Don't you dare call me that you prick!" He started at me again, Undertaker moved us again.

"No..." Undertaker said quietly "He's just not himself is all...He loves you and your mom very much...just like I feel to-" I cut him off and said...

"Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive is who you love...i've known since you gave me that fake smile when i called him daddy..." I looked at him, closing my eyes and smiled brightly, even in the situation i was in, i still wanted to make at least two people happy.

"When i was two i asked my mom if she still loved daddy, he was gone so long i thought she stopped loving him...well...she replied with this " Distance in a relationship can cause you to miss someone so much it helps you realize that person means alot to you."... Undertaker...I maybe young but i am one hundred years old, i know more than i should about love...I remember the day i talked to Ciel about it..."

~Memory! :D~

I walked up to Ciel, smile like i usually do. He smiled back but i knew it was fake so i asked him "Daddy Ciel, whats wrong?".

Ciel just dropped his smile and looked away. "Nothing Bridget...go watch a movie...i'll be in the living room in a moment." he said as he started to stand up but i grabbed him before he could move.

"Bridget let-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Just sit your booty down and talk to me!" I frowned, this was the first time i ever frowned. He complied after two minutes of my torturous frowning...well for me it was.

He sighed "Fine..i'll..talk about it.." He said awkwardly. I smiled at the blush on his cheeks from the embarrassment he had.

I rolled my eyes " On with it boy, spongebob will be on in a moment and i don't want to miss what happens after Spongbob gets Patrick a job!" I said sarcastically, giggling at the end of my sentence. Ciel smiled and sighed.

"Fine...I...I can't get rid of this anger i have from the past...i just can't get over it.. It's like its burnt in my memory, even though i don't want it to be there..." He looked away. I smiled sadly, of course i knew what happened to Ciel when he got sucked into a contract with some demon , thats also the time my daddy left me and my mommy because he was hunting for a soul but never returned..

"Daddy Ciel...look at me.." when he looked at me i sighed, i may be young but, Lucifer knows i know more than i let on.

i looked strait into his eyes " I may not truly remember my daddy but...i remember him saying ' A sad soul is always up past midnight.' and i can't help but think of you as that sad soul...your past may have been dealt a wrong hand but who the hell hasn't, you got your revenge, you got to live and watch the ones you hated die and true the ones you loved and one's you learned to appreciate. But none of that matters...it's in the past, its not now, its not tomorrow...it's never again. The friends you have now can live for all eternity, and deep down in your heart i know you have this strange feeling for someone... am i right Ciel daddy?" I asked taking in his face of awe and astound-meant lit face.

He nodded shyly and i just smiled.

"Was it hard for you to say goodbye to him or her?" I asked. He nodded, i smiled brighter " Mommy told me that if it's hard to say goodbye to someone then it means your in love."

Ciel sat shocked at me but thought about it. He smiled.

"I think i do love him..."

I nodded. "Then when the time comes...let the world know your discovery."


	5. Chapter 5 one shot: will you?

**hey sorry I've been gone for a while. Here's a small story within a story. **

**It's gonna be short and sweet.**

* * *

Undertaker stood in front of me with his child like grin. I couldn't help the grin from forming on my lips as he handed me a box. It was our anniversary an I made sure to get him something special.

"Happy two years, ciel." He said box was covered in a navy blue wrapping held together by a silver bow. I smiled and opened it carefully. When only a little black box laid in my hand I slowly started to open the leather like box. Not seeing undertaker getting on one knee with a sadistic smile on his pale face. I gasped as I saw a wedding ring stuck in the middle of the inside case. Excitement bubbled to my mind as tears tried to care there way out from my eyes. The ring was beautiful, it wasn't girly at all really. It looked almost like his emerald ring but instead of emerald it held a blue sapphire with little diamonds scattered around on both sides.

I looked at him, my heart hammered in my chest at what he said next.

"Ciel Phantomhive, will you marry me?" He asked, I could make out the slightest blush decorating his pale toned face as he shyly asked. I hugged him tightly earning a tight hug back as I gave my answer ceasing his nerves

"Yes!" He giggled as he kissed my cheek an then to my lips. We stayed like that for awhile before I broke away an took his present out. Since he really liked art and sculpting things I got him the biggest art set he wanted since the beginning of the month. I knew he hasn't gotten it yet since I asked him if he did he said no. He asked why but I just said no reason and to not get it.

Undertaker smiled softly and opened it. The smile grew as he opened it an the present was revealed. He looked up at me and smiled learning in an softly kissing my lips with his warm ones whispering a low 'i love it, thank you.' In my ear as he leaned away.

~night time~

We laid in bed cuddling underneath the warm covers. We laid there for hours in silence til I broke it with the usual.

" I love you." I could feel the vibration from his chest where my head lays as he giggled.

"I love you to.. more than laughter.." this made me teary eyed as I wrapped my arms around his abdomen.

I whisper one last thing before we both fall into the hands of dreams

"An I love you more than life and death it's self."...

* * *

For now on I will just write tiny stories some will be longer chapter one shots than others but deal. G-night


End file.
